Skylanders and Demigods
by Undead333
Summary: When the Seven, Nico and Luna (child of Lupa in The She Wolf) get warped into Skylands, they are stuck in Skylander bodies! How do they adapt and solve the curse to bring them back to Earth? A bit sick, quite funny, and I will update ASAP! A poem starting!
1. A little poem

Here is a little poem:

An animal on Christmas Day,

Once secretly ran away,

But it isn't as bad

As the day I just had

Rip out your teeth I just may!

This poem is written by me for the fanfic! Thanks for reading! Now go to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: The Portal

**Chapter 1: The Portal**

"Help! Oh, my gods, PERCY! LUNA! PIPER! ANYONE!" Annabeth screamed. We (Jason, Piper, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico and me, Luna) ran towards her voice: the woods. "Annabeth! Where are you?" Percy shouted. No reply came. Taking charge of the situation immediately, I stood on a rock and issued orders. "Okay, we gotta split up to find Annabeth. Jason with Piper, Hazel with Frank, Percy with Leo and Nico with me," I nodded grimly. "Do it." I was a child of Lupa, probably the only demigod-child of my mother. I could change into a wolf at will. Also, I had a secret crush on Nico(yes, I paired us up for a reason).

We went in our pairs, following Annabeth's now silent voice. "Nico," I whispered. "Huh?" he whipped around. "I hear something! Follow me!" I changed into my wolf form and bounded towards a cracking noise, like someone was tugging a branch of a bush. Nico ran silently after me. "Ahhhhhh!" Hazel's voice rang out, with Frank's voice, "Hold onto me! I'll try and get us out of here!" However, their voice died down and the forest became spookily quiet again. I leapt over the stream and raced to Zeus' Fist, Nico close behind me. I jumped onto the boulders and peered down at the trees below. Nico climbed less gracefully on top of the rocks and looked in the opposite direction. Suddenly, Percy, Leo, Jason and Piper all started a commotion below us. "What is this?" "Gods of Olympus!" "Jason! DO YOUR SUPERMAN THING!" "I CAN'T?!" Then all was quiet. I changed back to human-form. "Nico! We have to go down!" I took a deep breath, tensed my leg muscles... and pushed Nico down! "AHHHHH!" He flailed his arms and legs. I laughed and jumped down lightly.

Nico grumbled and dusted himself off. "You didn't have to do that!" He complained. Just as he said that, a swirling vortex appeared. "NICO! WHAT IN HADES' NAME IS HAPPENING?" I screamed. "I don't know! Just relax! We can't do anything about..." The portal pulled us in and I fell into a deep, deep, sleep.

I woke up on a grassy hillside. "This is so cliché," I muttered. A loud booming voice sounded behind me. "Hey, Roller Brawl, whatcha doing there?" I turned and saw a strange... thing wearing aviator goggles. "Who are YOU?" I shouted. "And my name is not Roller Brawl! I'm LUNA!" He looked shocked. "How can you not know me? I am the AWESOME and most handsome pilot in ALL of Skylands, Flynn!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Flynn? What kind of name... wait. DID YOU SAY SKYLANDS?" He nodded vigorously. "OH MY GODS! I'M IN A VIDEO GAME?!" I screamed. "What's a video... video game?" Flynn asked. "Never mind that. How can I get back to Camp Half-Blood?!" I screeched. "But you're a Skylander!" he protested. "I am not! I came here in a portal with Nico..." My voice trailed off. "Wait. Where's Nico and all the others?!"

**Hehehe! Cliff-hanger... Please R&amp;R and help me think what Skylanders should all the others be, except for Nico because I have thought of his Skylander already!**


	3. Chapter 2: Who's who

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages... Thank you, reviewers and follow/favouriters! I have decided the characters. TQSM!**

**Chapter 2: Who's who**

Luna's POV

"So you're a Skylander. And you save and help people," Flynn explained as we walked over the next grass-covered hillock. Suddenly, I saw a flash of white, blue and yellow **(A/N: Ahahaha! Am giving out cookies)** at the foot of the hill, hidden partially in the tall grass. "NICO!" I shrieked and zoomed downhill on my new black and pink skates. "Wow, I'm fast!" I muttered. I shook the figure and he turned over. I jumped backwards and nearly fainted. A skeletal face stared at me, wearing blue and yellow armour. It's legs and arms were bones and there was a huge sword (sabre, I decided) sheathed to it's waist. "Whaaaaa...? Oh my gods who are you?" It asked in... Nico's voice? "Ni... Nico?" I stammered. "LUNA!" He jumped to his feet and stared at his new body. "What the Hades am I? I look like a cross between a rabid, dead Aphrodite camper and Jules-Albert!" he yelped.

Just then, Flynn came over. "Oh, hey, Chop Chop, my man! Whatcha doin' here?" he greeted Nico. "Whoa. Time-out. 1, I don't know you. 2, I'm called Nico di Angelo. And 3, what in Hades am I doing in this gods-awful body?!" "I dunno, I just landed here. In this weird video game world. Does Skylanders ring a bell to you?" "Yeah, I used to play it," a familiar voice said behind me. "ANNABETH!" I cried and whipped around. A dark purple dragoness with pink and red markings stood there, her tail swishing. "Hi Cyn!" Flynn smirked. "I AM NOT CYN I AM CYNDER!" Annabeth- no, Cynder, yelled back. "Yes, I'm Annabeth, in this world I'm called 'Cynder'. You are called 'Roller Brawl' and Nico is 'Chop Chop'," she smiled. "I played Skylanders with my younger brothers." Flynn wrinkled his nose in confusion. "What's a 'video game' and why are you asking weird questions?" When we didn't reply, he rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Why are we here?" Nico questioned. "I don't know. I don't think the Fates planned this... We've been sucked into another... DIMENSION?" Annabeth replied carefully. Suddenly, an orange gremlin wielding golden guns leaped over a hill and rolled down. After getting up, he yelled in Leo's voice, "HANDS UP! WHO ARE YOU?!" I jumped back. "I'm Luna! CHILL! And the dragoness is Annabeth and the skeleton is Nico! And hi, Leo," I replied hurriedly. "Oh. Sorry." He shot off a volley of golden coins. "Some weird dude wearing aviator googles called me 'Trigger Happy'... Ring any of the bells in your noggins?" Annabeth nodded and briefed him quickly. Leo studied the guns with insidious intent as she rambled on. "Okey-dokey, let's go find the others!" he interrupted her and ran off, shooting gold coins everywhere and laughing maniacally. "That's quite the self-explanatory name," I muttered to Nico, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

We soon found Hazel (known as 'Flashwing' in this world, she shot Leo in the chest with pure light before apologising and trusting us) and Frank (called 'Flameslinger', when he saw Hazel he immediately went with us). As we walked over the next hill, a flustered-looking unicorn-pegasus-dragoness thing ran over, yelling, "I AM NOT WHIRLWIND OR WHAT EVER YOU CALL ME!" over her back. When she turned around, she saw us and skidded to a halt. "I am NOT Whirlwind. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" she announced in Piper's voice. "Calm down, Pipes," Annabeth sighed. "Annie? You too? Who are these other people?" she asked, realisation hitting her in the face. After a round of introductions and a briefing, Piper-Whirlwind sighed. "I had hoped to settle down and live somewhere PEACEFUL. Honestly," she grumbled. "I don't know how we stand this at all." We laughed a bit at that and we all decided to split up and search for Percy and Jason.

I walked off in a western direction (I still had wolfish instincts). Suddenly, an idea occurred to me. Why couldn't I change into a wolf? I concentrated on a wolf form and transformed myself into the familiar animal. However, now I was a black wolf with my usual golden-honey-brown highlights, with brilliant, sapphire blue eyes that reflected the sky. My canines were more polished, sharper, and my tail had pink highlights. "Wow," I muttered. When I loped forwards, I travelled faster than usual (_Probably the skates,_ I thought) and soon saw a blue-green spot on the horizon. _Is that Percy?_ I thought, smirking mentally. I changed direction and ran towards the dot.

I met the 'spot', now a weird fish-thing wielding a swordfish sabre. It brandished its weapon threateningly as I sat curiously on my haunches. "Oh, is that you, Luna?" he asked suddenly in Percy's voice. "Yes, it's me," I replied after shape-shifting back into the vampire form of Roller Brawl. "Where's Annabeth and the others? Have you found them?" He sheathed the swordfish and scanned the horizon carefully. "Yeah, we just need to find Jason," I replied. "Go north and search. Annabeth's searching there too. It's that way." I pointed and then shifted back to a wolf form. Without waiting for an answer, I dashed off, leaving Percy cursing and tripping over his new sword.

**DONE! I'll post next chappie soon. Thanks~ R&amp;R!**


End file.
